masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Lizardmen Halberdiers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = / |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Negate First Strike }} Lizardmen Halberdiers are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Lizardmen Towns containing at least an Armory. While Halberdiers are the highest tier generic infantry, they are weaker than most Race-specific units, although they can get somewhat better with . Still, Lizardmen Halberdiers are remarkably sturdy, and are one of only five units in the game capable of negating the First Strike ability possessed by many mounted units. Lizardmen Halberdiers have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Lizardmen Halberdiers are a group of bipedal reptilian humanoids, covered in thick green scales. They wear purple-colored neck bands to distinguish them from other units, and carry halberds - long poles topped with large axe blades and spikes, used for either stabbing or hacking at enemies while fending them off. When attacked by cavalry, they can use their halberds to dissuade enemy head-on charges by planting the weapons firmly into the ground facing the enemy unit. Lizardmen are physically resilient, can swim as easily as they can walk, and their scales provide them with better protection than a suit of chainmail armor. Lizardmen Halberdiers are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Lizardmen Halberdiers possess a Melee Attack Strength of , so each Halberdier has an average "raw" output of . While this may be decent against lighter armor, it's still not quite enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. Lizardmen Halberdiers do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do twice this much, × = points of "raw" , on average, per Halberdier. Defensive Properties Lizardmen Halberdiers wear medium armor, and possess a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average, which is fairly good against lower tier enemies. Lizardmen are quite sturdy as well, and have per , giving Lizardmen Halberdiers an outstanding overall physical survivability. On the other hand, their base Resistance score is terrible - with , they will easily fall prey to most Unit Curses and combat maledictions. , , and even improve with however. Lizardmen Halberdiers do have one defensive trait, although it is more of a deterrent rather than actual protection. As its name implies, their Negate First Strike does exactly that: counters the effect of the First Strike ability, should their attacker possess it. That is, instead of the Halberdiers taking Melee Damage before they could retaliate against such an enemy, their attacks are resolved simultaneously as usual. While they won't take any less as a result, at least they can also hurt the enemy in the process. Other Properties Lizardmen Halberdiers move at a slow . Like all Lizardmen units though, they can also , which means that they can both traverse, and engage in combat on Ocean and Shore tiles, as well as land. Basic Strategy Lizardmen Halberdiers are arguably the best unit of this Race that can still be maintained for a single per turn. Because Lizardmen units in general have decent staying power, but are somewhat lacking in Attack Strength, the extra point that Lizardmen Halberdiers have over Lizardmen Swordsmen will usually offset their one less ranged compared to them. Unless relying on high-powered multi-unit enchantments such as , it may even be worth a longer recruitment time in case the Halberdiers can't yet be created in a single turn, but the Swordsmen can. Lizardmen Halberdiers have one major weakness though: their low score. Because of this, they will typically be superceded by Javelineers eventually, who have the same basic attributes with an extra over the Halberdiers, and can also make Ranged Attacks. Although the Negate First Strike ability of the Lizardmen Halberdiers may occasionally be useful, it is actually not that strong on this particular unit as it is on most of the others possessing it. This is again because of the Lizardmen's higher resistance versus output, as they tend lose less to First Strike, and miss out on less for each one that they do. Although the Armory required to equip Halberdiers has no economical benefit, which gives it a low building priority in Cities that are not intended to be recruitment centers, Lizardmen are fairly limited with regards to the availability of Town Buildings. Therefore, their settlements can quickly reach a point where there is little else left to construct. While the basic Lizardmen Spearmen that often defend Cities early on are also exceptionally sturdy, their offensive potential is very low. Thus, it may be worth considering building up to at least the Armory and upgrading the garrison to Lizardmen Halberdiers in any Town that has reached the end of its economical development. The Armory is also required for the construction of the Fighters' Guild and Armorers' Guild, which are necessary to create Javelineers and Dragon Turtles respectively. As such, it will typically be built sooner rather than later in any recruitment Town. However, those Cities may not necessarily have the capacity to provide for defenders elsewhere while also training armies for conquest. Naturally, if time and treasury allows, it is likely better to fill every garrison with those two types of units instead, but Lizardmen Halberdiers represent a solid middle ground nonetheless - usually taking half as long to recruit, and half as much to maintain. Ability Overview Negate First Strike * When an enemy possessing First Strike attacks this unit in Melee combat, it does not get to use its First Strike ability at all, and Melee Damage is instead exchanged simultaneously as usual. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Lizardmen Halberdiers improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Lizardmen Halberdiers unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Lizardmen Halberdiers may be recruited in any Lizardmen Town that has an Armory already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Lizardmen Halberdiers may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Lizardmen Category:Halberdiers